


JRWInk Stories

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, JRWInktober, Short Stories, Shorts, ink but with words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: A collections from the 2020 JRWInktober prompts as writing bc i cant draw lmao
Kudos: 26





	1. Fire (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Taxi stands silently, the touch in his grasp slowly burning out. His eyes glazed as he feels the aggression finally leaving his body. He was finally free. He wouldn't feel scared anymore. He had too much power to be scared. He was too strong to be scared. He had nothing left to lose.

“Taxi?” Mountain’s voice rang him from the calming silent. Taxi shifts his standing to face the dwarf. He looks, lips pursed.

“Yeah?” Taxi mutters, this throat raw from the yells he had released maybe an hour before. The ashes from the large fire now behind him hasn’t helped settle his rough breathing.

“What have you done?” The dwarf’s voice lowers as his gaze shifted to the fire blazing. To think it had only started from a single torch was incredible. The way a single thought can spiral into three dead bodies.

“Just getting some anger out.” He mutters as casual as he feels. There is no more anger. There is no more unbearable hatred. Only calm.

Mountain’s eyes widen as his mouth falls agap. Taxi tilts his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Br’aad, Sylnan, and Vel?”

Taxi gives a small smile. The calm waters of his mind covering the shouts of his old friends in his mind. “I can’t get my anger out alone, Mountain.”

Mountain swallows hard. Taxi studies his friend’s features carefully. He seems scared. Taxi could understand, but not anymore, not with the calm.

“Do you want to help?” Taxi smiles. The torch drops.


	2. The Crown (day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor ep 38~ spoilers (also i didnt edit this cuz its really late so sorry for any mistakes lmao)

The cryptic was dark, gems glistered everywhere the torch touched. 

“Wow, I’m glad we went down that tunnel.” Sylnan muttered, his eyes shifting over the wealth they had fallen upon.

Haphazardly, Taxi climbed through the gold. Mountain followed suit, gaping at the weapons spread among the treasures.

“This can fund armies for weeks.” Mountain picked up one of the swords, running his hands along the hilt before dropping it back down and moving to the next. 

“I think more than that.” Velrisa’s eyes surfed the gold before her. She had never seen so much gold her life. She doesn’t think any of the Fated had. Ever. Something stood out against the golden room. Silver. A crown perched atop a skeleton head. Probably not a good sign.

Or maybe was it. Wee jas was a deity of death after all, maybe this was to show that Velrisa was a princess of death. A warrior. Maybe this was another gift.

She edged closer to it, feeling a pulse emulate from it. What was it? The purple gems shone across the tips of the crown, complementing the pale silver. Climbing onto the pile of coins.

“Vel! What are you up too?” Mountains called from where he was waving a sword. Her hand grasped around the skull, the crown resting atop it fell her hand. She felt a power surge through her bones.

‘YOU ARE THEIR QUEEN. YOU SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH. NOTHING SHALL BE TOLERATED.’

The voice burned into her bones. With a snarl, she turned to her ‘team’. Her peasants. Her fingers twisted around the cold metal has her blood boiled. Vel placed the crown on her, it seemed to automatically fit on her head.

“You never listened.” She growled, pulling her scythe from behind her. “You never took orders.” She took a step forward towards the followers. “I will not take this disobedience anymore.”

Mountain looked up to her, the fear eventent in his eye. 

“Vel…?” The scythe slashed.


	3. The Coin Pouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is angst or not tbh, also, not me best work *finger guns*

Sylnan gave a small wave to Br’aad, gesturing him over to a man leaning against the wall.

“You know what to do.” His voice was barely a whisper to his little brother. With a quick nod, Br’aad put on a false limp and tripped forwards from the dark alley they were scouting from.

“S-sir? Do you know where the nearest healer is I got into a fight and I-” Br’aad began muttered tripping into the man.

“Are you okay?” The man leaned down to meet the young boy’s height. Sylnan took a few silent steps forwards. He reached his hand closer to the man’s gold pouch. His small hand wrapped around the rope, raising his other hand to cut it with his dagger.

A cold hand grabbed his wrist. He froze. Making eye contact with Br’aad he mouthed the word “Run.” Br’aad only stared terrified back.

“Did you really think you could rob me?” The man twisted to face Sylnan, still holding his wrist. “And walk away?” He hissed. The harsh brown eyes of the man met Sylnan’s in a battle of who would look away first. 

Sylnan broke the eye contact, turning to his little brother. “I said RUN.”

Sylnan kicked the man’s shin, trying to twist out of his grasp. He couldn’t do it without snapping his fingers. He couldn’t dislocate his thumb with the man’s callisted palm. He looked over to make sure Br’aad had run. He did. A sigh of relief caught in his throat even as his hand felt like it was burning trying to pull from his grasp.

“You can’t just rob people.” The man growled. Sylnan scratched at the hand. His other hand trapped in the man’s hand still held his dagger. He tried to reach to grab the dagger with his free hand only ending in both hands caught.

Sylnan gave a snarl as he looked up at the man. He only gave a small flick of a smile back.

“Now, I have an idea. I need you to get something for me. You seem to need a coin, do you not?” Sylnan gave a hesitant nod. “Good, there's a noble who has… taken something from me. I need it back.”

Sylnan listened intently, not that he had a choice, but he was curious. He would rob this noble. He would get a coin. He would survive. He would take care of Br’aad.

He would get his first robbing job.


	4. The Monsters Inside Us (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want if the fated are just as good as the monsters they fight?

Sylnan stared into the puddle below him as the party stopped for a rest. The feeling of the demon pulsating inside of him never ceasing. He pulled his daggers from their sheaths, striking them against each other, creating sparks. 

Each ember fizzed out in the water in front of him. Each ember reminded him of all he’s done, with no help from the demon at all. Maybe Sylnan didn’t even need the demon to kill, to rob, to be cruel. He had yelled at Br’aad so many times, he had murdered men heartlessly when they got in the way of his crimes. 

The purple tracing up his arm felt like it was burning. All this demon did was watch. Sylnan took a deep sigh, the face staring back to him in that puddle was one of evil and cruelty, a smile of sharp teeth glistened. He jolted back, pushing himself off the moist ground.

The party looked over at him, worry spread across their faces. Sylnan gave a tight smile. “Thought I saw something.”

Br’aad frowned, knowing his brother was lying but didn’t want to say anything in front of the others, maybe tonight he’d talk to him. Sylnan had always cared so much for Br’aad and yet he would just wait to talk to him? Sylnan would have gone and talked to him right away. Br’aad was a horrible brother.

Sylnan had taken care of him for years, pickpocketing people, robbing nobles. For Br’aad to do what? Sell his soul to some deity that would end up killing Sylnan? To get them into such deep trouble that now they’re going to face a fucking dragonturtle with a world ending prophechy? 

At the end of the day, Br’aad had one it all for power. He had ruined the life Sylnan had worked so hard to keep them afloat in because he felt too weak. Br’aad shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

He was a monster, he had let his brother down so many times.

Mountain looked over to Br’aad, pursing his lips, noticing how upset the half-elf seemed. Mountain gave a sigh, looking down at his calloused hands. He was the oldest one here, he should have kept these kids from a fate like his wife’s.

His wife… she had died. And it was all his fault. Time would repeat itself again and the fated would fall, only leaving Mountain to mourn, he felt it.

Mountain squeezed his eyes shut. How dare he drag these people into an early death he would never have. The ones he had witnessed way too many times. He couldn’t let this party die. How could he stay with them knowing they would die by his hand one way or another?

He clenched his fist as his jaw tightened. He was a killer whether he meant it or not.

Taxi watched nervously as Mountain gave a long sigh. What if Mountain was mad at him? Why wouldn’t he be mad at him? 

Taxi had killed people. People who didn’t deserve it. How could he just move on from that? Their scared faces haunted him at every turn. Just because Sylnan had been dead didn’t mean those people deserved death. Maybe that's why Oriana didn’t like him anymore. Maybe she was always just trying to get away from him? 

What if it was his fault they had gotten in this mess? If the fated hadn’t met this they wouldn’t be in this whole mess. 

He was a monster, he was a killer. No wonder Oriana wanted nothing to do with him.

Velrisa sat quietly looking across the party, her friends. Her very few friends. No one really liked her, even when she tried to be friendly. They always looked though. Always staring.

She was just a creature to them after all, not a person. Well, was she a person at all? She had killed people, even if it was her job. Even if Wee Jas said it was right, did it make it right? Or was she just a stone cold killer, just as good as all those she had killed.

Maybe she was even worse, trying to justify it with a god. Maybe Vel was the monster like all those people had told her she was. Maybe she was just a killer, bringing down the party with pointless ideas to stop an inevitable death. 

Maybe she was just a monster with no heart, with horns to prove it. Leading her friends along with false hope to a better world.


	5. Home (day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S2 Ep ~38(idk) spoilers (if you saw it say day 4, no you didn't)

The world felt like it was shrinking up around him as he fell into sleep. The world around him became silent.

Sylnan twisted around, staring at the world he couldn’t quite tell if it was real or not. It was all a little fuzzy.

“Sylnan!” A muffled voice became clear. He was in a room, it was the orphanage. 

“Br’aad?” His voice was young, he was a child. The little blond half-elf came tumbling into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Wendal was chasing me-” he cut himself off with a shaky breath, “all the way up here. What are you up too?”

Sylnan stared down at his small hands, noticing the doodles of an escape plan. He crunched up the paper, it was just pictures but if Br’aad found out… he’d rather not have him find out.

“Nothing, just tidying up.” Sylnan kicked the toys and small books he had smuggled in her for Br’aad to the side.

Br’aad gave a little laugh. “You clearly aren't good at it.” He dumped himself onto his bed, ”Do you like we’ll ever get out of here, Sylnan?”

Sylnan’s eyes flicked down to the crumpled paper in his fist. “I- Well, I’ve actually been planning an escape for awhile now. I might have a good plan this time.”

Br’aad raced forwards, grabbing onto Sylnan’s shoulders and shook him violently, “Can I see?”

Sylnan gave a ghost of a smile. “Not yet, I still have a few things to work out.”

Br’aad blinked, frowning. “Fine.” He let go of his older brother. Br’aad scooped a pile of books and curled up onto his bed.

Clocks. They began ticking from somewhere far away. Grains of sand began to bury them though Br’aad showed no response.

“It will all end soon.” An unfamiliar voice cackled. It must have been that evil god Br’aad had served. Purple burned through his eyes.

Shooting up, Sylnan caught his breath in heavy heaps. He dropped his head into his hands. Even the orphanage was better than this. It was all so much pressure.


	6. I'm taking a break for today cuz i already have a lot of sylnan books (day 6)

Yeah, so I already have like six-ish books with Sylnan as a major character or plot point because... I write him a lot o-o. But uh, if you're looking for a Sylnan story, I'll link some of my favorites that I've written ;)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184032 My Dear Brother, Sylnan (572 words)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924684 Dirty Money, Dirty Lies (432 words)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327341/chapters/64110625 Dear Brother (my personal favorite and 6,319 words)

I have more but like, I only feel like linking three

uhhhh have a nice day :)


	7. Gone (day 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't actually angst. legit the easiest one to write angst for i didn't write angst lmao

“Mountain.”

He was being shook.

“Mountain wake up.”

He turned over, trying to get away from whoever was shaking him from his sleep.

“MOUNTAIN!” His eyes flicked open. Taxi was panickedly shaking him. 

“What?” Mountain mumbled, stretching his arms wide and giving a big yawn. He glared up at the Tabaxi as he stood up from where he was sleeping. “How did you get in my room?” 

Taxi stared at for a minute. “The door was unlocked?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, anyways I can’t find Vel anywhere and I don’t want to wake the Vengolors.” Taxi said, playing with his hands as he paces around.

“And how long has she been gone?” Mountain yawns, covering his mouth. He pulled his flask of mead from his slide, dumping what would have filled the flask if it wasn’t infinite. 

“Mountain stop drinking.” Taxi grumbled, crossing his arms. “She’s been gone for hours. She said she would be back like… three hours ago!”

“It’s barely morning.” Mountain looked out the curtain covering the sunlight, “Wait no, it’s midday already?”

Taxi gave a sigh. “I’m just worried, I checked her room and she wasn’t here.”

“Did she say where she was going?”

“The library.”

Mountain pushed Taxi aside to get out the door. He peeked down the hallway. “Why didn’t you wake of Br’aad or something? He’s got that magic-y stuff that tracks things.”

“I already said I didn’t want to wake him.”

“Then why did you wake me.” Mountain swished his flask back and forth. “Whatever, we can go looking at libraries.”

“Thank you.”

It had been hours, they had gone library to library, talking with almost everyone they could find.

No one knew anything. She was just… gone.

“Please sir, are you sure you haven’t seen a magenta tiefling. She’s about yay high.” Taxi held his hand at where he could kind of remember her height being.

The halfling in front of him leaned back in his chair, punching up his nose. “...Maybe.” With a twisted smile he held out his hand.

Mountain rolled his eyes, pulling out a few coins out his pouch. The halfling shook his head, flicking his hand for more. Taxi dropped a few more coins.

“She went out back to the door to the right. ‘Leads to the basement. She was looking for some books. We also have a bit of a… smuggling issue down there. A few people would probably rather her not have those books.” He made a pair of clicking sounds with his tongue, pulling the coins closer to his face, counting them out. “Pleasure doing business.”

Mountain and Taxi give half-hearted goodbye before going the direction they had been told to. 

After descending the stairs, they both took in a harsh gasp. Bodies littered the floors, Mountain leaned down to one, quickly noticing the shallow breathing of the man. Following the path of the unconscious forms, they met a large pile of books.

A small table was pulled out from the side, a chair pushing in with Vel sitting, legs crossed and reading. Bodies of who he presumed were the smugglers laid by her feet.

Her eyes flicked upwords.

“Oh sorry, did I lose track of time?”


	8. The bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this ones short cuz its almost midnight and very tired so uh here ASLO ARC 2 SPOILERS, like the beginniing

Hera cleaned the glass in front of her. She watched with careful eyes as a group entered. An interesting group to say the least. A tiefling, tabaxi, a dwarf and two half-elves. An odd bunch for sure. She places the glass, sinking into her hand.

What were these guys doing here? Was there some monstrous being chasing them? It had happened before. It was quite the mess to clean. 

Did they have a rival close behind? Blood had spilled on these tavern floors many times because of that. There were still some, she was sure of it. 

At the end of the day, she was just another bartender with a good guess at what kind of food you’d like.

Though, the shock on their faces was very funny to see. She was good with names too, very good.

So the group of adventures, they had called themselves ‘the Fated’ milled about. Curious of why they were here clogged her mind. So when they shouted “IS EVERYONE HERE OKAY WITH US ROBBING A PLAY?” or something along those lines, she was disappointed to say the least.


	9. Grey (day 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LATE ARC 2 SPOILERS

"Okay, guys, we need a plan before walking into this one.” Mountain turned to his group. Br’aad stared dazed back. He really wasn’t paying attention

“Why?” Br’aad mumbled, leaning against the doors he was supposed to enter.

“Because the guy we’re capturing is a power wizard?”

Sylnan crossed his arms. “Why can’t we just kill him?”

“Because we need him alive to have all of Jacquot’s army” Vel growled, rolling her eyes. “Do you never pay attention?”

“Sometimes.” Br’aad muttered, playing around with the wand of wonder in his palms. 

“Okay,” Mountain clapped his hands, “Me and Sylnan will take the front and you guys-” Br’aad’s mind went off to think of the fight. They’d get this guy, get recruits to the army, fight Ungaro and hopefully win. Then, he can do performances of his magic, maybe settle down. Maybe travel.

Who knew!

“C’mon.” Mountain mumbled, pushing through the door. Sylnan followed behind, waving on Vel, Taxi, and Br’aad.

Br’aad’s eyes flicked across the room. A large piano sat in the middle of what he assumed to be a living room. Two staircases rose up around the sides. Fire burned in the fireplace accompanied by two chairs and a couch. A figure cloaked in the shadows of fire rocked in one of the chairs.

“Took you long enough to show up.” He rose from his seat, twisting to reveal himself to the party. Mountain launched forwards, trying to lash at the man, only to be flung backwards into the large piano. He let out a grunt as impact hit.

Sylnan ran forward next, getting a good slash across the wizard's chest before being struck across the face with the man’s staff. It sent the half-elf stumbling back, blood leaking from the wound.

“Sylnan!” Br’aad launched forwards to attack the wizard. The party's harsh “No”s didn’t stop him.

The half-elf aimed the Wand at the man, still running forwards. Nothing seemed to happen. He gave a curse. The wizard gave a cruel smirk. He reached his hand out, grabbing Br’aad’s wrist.

“Warlock’s and their gods.” The man hissed. Br’aad felt a bolt of energy shoot through his body. He felt burning at his fingertips. The pain was so strong, his head dipped as his knees locked. He felt himself collapse onto the cold floors.

Br’aad’s breathing felt so much harder. A raspy breath after another, he was still alive even as the pain ripped through him.

He stared at his fingertips, he watched in horror as the golden tattoos seemed to flow out of his fingertips. Gray replaces where gold once was, and where purple was before. Bright light was being purged from him.

Dull cries of his name rung in his ears as his eyes slowly shut.

“Wha-” His throat felt raw as he coughed out a word. The light behind his eyelids felt unreachable.

“Br’aad? Are you awake?” The panicked sound of his brother’s voice was strength enough to open his heavy eyes.

“Yeah?” His lips felt chapped and stuck as he tried to speak. Br’aad was no longer on the wooden floors of the Mansion the Wizard had attacked him in.

“How do you feel? Are you okay? Can you move-?”

Another voice cut in, it was Vel’s. “Give him a chance to reply, gods.”

Br’aad looked around, his neck was sore, his head was pounding. Vel and Sylnan hovered around him. Taxi walked to Sylnan’s side as Mounting pushed past Vel.

“Why didn’t you follow the plan? I specifically told you ‘Don’t. Make. Contact. With. The Wizard. Guy.’” 

Br’aad felt it come back to him fully now. He sat up quickly, even as his body gave pain in return. He stared at his hands, the marks. The tattoos. They were all grey. He felt at his face, the warm power that used to pulsate from them was gone. Only cold skin. 

“What happened to me?” He growled, pushing himself out of the blankets of the Inn he must have been brought to. His eyes locked with the wizard who was gagged and tied up in the corner. “What did he do?”

“He… he told us after he did it.” Vel gulped, grabbing onto Br’aad’s shoulder and pulled him back to take a seat on the bed.

“He severed your connection with the gods. You don’t have magic anymore.” Sylnan looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. “I thought you died.”

“He WHAT?” Br’aad fought the urge to run over and punch the wizard. “Can he reverse it?”

Vel and Taxi flicked nervous looks to each other. “He said he’ll only do it if we free him and don’t turn him over to Jacquot.”

Br’aad sunk his hands onto his head. He had nothing now. He was just as useless as he was when he was a child. 

He couldn’t fight Ungaro, now they couldn’t be helped by the Storyteller. They would surely lose. Or atleast, Br’aad would hold them all back.

“What are we gonna do? I think an army is worth more than a little bit of magic.” He gave a dry cough. Tears pierced at the tips of his eyes. 

“I… I don’t know.” Sylnan looked over at Br’aad, he bit his bottom lip, tears in his eyes too.

Br’aad was useless again.

And it was his own fault.


	10. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Blood and violence

“Weak.”

“Weak.”

“Weak.”

“Weak.”

“Weak.”

“Weak.”

He remembered every time the word had been said, everytime the word had punctured his mind as if it was a blade to his chest.

Taxi remembered the eyes piercing with anger, their mouths twisting with hatred. The hisses, the monotone, the sad growl. Everything. 

“Taxi?” A knock rang through his sleeping quarters. “Are we going to do a practice fight?”

Maybe he’d prove himself by fighting mountain maybe he’d finally be strong. Maybe Taxi wouldn’t be weak anymore.

“Coming!” A gleeful smile pulled at his lips and he readied himself.

He wrapped his hands, ready for the fight. He met a mountain outside on the deck of the air ship.

“You ready?” The sandpit caught in between Taxi’s toes and he clenched his fists.  
“Always.” The tabaxi growled. The two launch into battle.

Taxi would swing, catching Mountain off guard once. Then is fist was caught, his fist missed, he tripped, he got punched. His jaw hurt. His teeth pierced his mouth, blood dripped down his chin.

“Are… you… done…?” Mountain huffed, catching his own breath as he readied himself to go another round. “Because… I could totally go another…. round.” 

Taxi fell to his knees, everything hurt. Every piece of him felt like it was on fire. He was too weak.  
Always too weak.

Mountain’s pitiful eyes looked down on Taxi. He wasn’t strong enough. Not even in a little fight practice.

“It’s okay Taxi, you won’t be wek forever. Not if you keep try-”

“You think I’m weak?!” Taxi rose to his feet in a split second. He took a few strides to meet Mountain's face. He stood so much higher than Mountain, how did he fail to him? A dark growl came to his throat 

“N-no! I missworded. I didn’t mean it-”

Taxi’s eyes narrowed, grasping at the straps on Mountian’s shoulder, raising him to meet Taxi’s eyes. “Tell that to the gods.”

Before Mountain could understand, to be strong, Taxi’s crawls ran across the dwarf’s throat. Gurgled breaths shook through the dwarfs body as he still tried to fight free. The gurgles silenced as his limbs fell limp as Taxi dropped the body.

The sand soaked up the blood, creating chunks of the blood flowing free. Taxi took a step from the crimson sand, his eyes widened. 

What had he done?


	11. Tears (day 13-14) (EPISODE 42 ARC 2 SPOILERS!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARC 2 EP 42 SPOILERS!!!
> 
> also yeah i know i skipped like three days but writing is t i r i n g man
> 
> !!!!!
> 
> !!!!!
> 
> have you listened to 42?
> 
> you better not spoil yourself.
> 
> or else
> 
> !!
> 
> alright, heres the story

Br’aad gave a half-hearted life as Mountain and his wife danced around. The party had been introduced to her after seemingly nothing happened. How had she returned?

The couple chatted blissfully as Br’aad turned to the bar. Though he had promised himself he won’t drink after the spider drink, he couldn’t help himself. Chugging down a glass of alcohol as the bartender gave a worried look.

“You haven't even been here ten minutes and you’re almost on your third glass. What’s up?” Br’aad stared at the man for a moment, a drunken daze clouding his mind.

“Oh nothin just a little drinkin. Y’know, I sold my soul once. Worst experience of my life. It’s still sold. But it's still the worst experience. And my brother died in my arms so that’s saying somethin’.” Even with his slurred speech, his mind wasn’t quite quelled. He turned back to the party. Sylnan’s smile that Br’aad could tell his much fear flickered to a frown as Mountain looked away, chatting away with his wife-- Hilda if he remembered right. He couldn’t really remember anything right now.

His memories were muddled, just filled with ticking, constant clocks, an ever-changing grinning face. Time stopping. Tunnels stretching and shortening. Familiar face turned to ash. Blood dripping. Cow moo. Clocks. Clocks. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. Always.

He pushed away from the bar stool. His legs almost failed as he tripped forwards. Br’aad gave a quick nod to Mountain who had the happiest grin on his face Br’aad had ever seen in his life. “I need to catch a, uh, fresh air. Give me a second.” He held himself up with the wall closest.

The room seemed to turn, it twisted, the purple eyes shone at the corners of his vision. He turned, nothing. Only dizziness.

‘I told you I’d be back.’ A disembodied cackle sounded around him as he pushed past the door.

A deafening silence hit him as he exited the tavern. His thoughts were now only accompanied by the soft murmurs and loud laughs inside the bar. It wasn’t enough. He pushed off the wall of the tavern, stumbling into the streets.

He heard footsteps behind him, he couldn’t be bothered to look who was following him. He dumped himself on the side of the quietest building he could find. 

Br’aad tucked his knees against his chest. Mountain had made a deal, Br’aad was sure of it. It had to be Ob’nockshai. That god was torturing him. Br’aad fought tears. All they had worked towards, all the armies they had a hand in building to fight what Ob’nockshai neglected to tell them, all would be destroyed by Br’aad’s decision. That stupid choice.

“Br’aad.” A low voice burst through his thoughts. He looked up, meeting the eyes of his older brother.

Br’aad stood up, dusting himself on. A headache washed over him as he stood, the alcohol pushing to form tears and yell and shout. “Yeah?” 

Sylnan slid down next to where Br’aad has sat before, motioning him to sit again. Br’aad compiled.

He let his head dip to rest on Sylnan’s shoulder. “What have I done, Sylnan?” He muttered, pushing his face into Sylnan’s shirt sleeve as he coughed sob. He hugged his older brother gripping onto him for dear life.

“It’s not your fault Br’aad. You fixed your ways, Mountain made that choice. We can talk to him about making a deal with…. We can talk to him about it before we head to go Taxi’s home.” Sylnan hugged back, his comforting voice reminded him of all the years Br’aad had come crying about kids calling him ‘knife ears’ and ‘halfie’. He had grown up. 

A small smile crossed his face even as his tears choked his voice. “Remember- remember when we used to throw those paper things down at Wendell and his friends from our room?”

Sylnan let out a little laugh. “I remember you aimed one that went right down the back of his shirt and we were so confused.”

Br’aad sniffled. “I miss it.”

Sylnan leaned his head against his little brother. “Me too.”


End file.
